A Found Family
by catastrophicheart-G
Summary: MIKAGEXTEITO Based on episode 07. Better writing than summary so go inside and read it. Trust me. Tajios mom or dad will never come back. He'll be left with no family at all, his classmates will always bully him about that. He'll be left alone. YAOI!


**This FF is based on episode 07 of **_**07 ghost**_**. Sorry I just had to make on. Tajio was so much like Mikage and Teito. I think that's how (if they could have any) their child would come out. Keep in mind it's only based on episode 07. And just think as if his daddy never came back. [x**

**If you watch 07 Ghost and seen the episode; you know what I'm talking about. And imagine that all that went on (with Tajio) has already happened. I don't want to write it out. I'm that lazy. So here we go.**

**

* * *

**

**A Found Family**

He ran through the hallways; he hated when someone pitted him. That was the main reason of why he never looked sad; he didn't want the pity. The only way to escape such fate was being angry; angry for no reason. He knew that his daddy would never come back. Not in this life time. He had no mother; he was alone in this world.

He shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears that would always want to come out and express themselves. He bit his lower lip and clenched his fist. There was no way he would let such things be shown in public. Suddenly a body appeared in front of his way; causing him to fall down. His tears were long gone when he hit the floor.

"Tajio? Why were you running?" A gently voice called out to him. It was so much like a voice that could comfort him in any given situation.

"Teito…" Tajio look up at him; he could have sworn the tears were about to come out. He bit his tongue and put up an angry face. "…it's those annoying kids!"

Teito gave a small smile as he extended his arm to help Tajio up. Tajio took a hold of that soft hand and pulled himself up. Teito brought himself down to his height and smiled. "You can tell me; can't you?"

Tajio looked into his eyes, they were sincere. A part of him wanted to poor his heart out in front of him; tell him all that he has to live everyday.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... But come on let's go get something to eat."

Tajio gave a small smile and nodded. Once Teito began to walk, Tajio grabbed a hold of his hand. The warmness he received was welcoming; even so that action caused Teito to turn back.

"You walk too fast…" Tajio replied, while Teito only gave a small nod and held tightly onto the small boy's hand.

"Where's Mikage?" Tajio finally asked noticing that Teito wasn't with him this time around.

"Haven't seen him since the morning."

"Did you two fight?"

"No; he just wasn't in his bed in the morning."

"Oh…"

Finally reaching the garden Teito pulled out a flower and handed it to Tajio. He took it and ate it slowly, for some reason they were always yummy when Teito handed him one.

He looked over at Teito who had taken a seat on a near by bench. Tajio went over to sit with him and looked closely at him.

Teito was always gentle with him; he never pressured him to tell him anything. Teito seemed to know when he was down, for the words he spoke to him always brighten up his day. Every day after school he had to see him at least once. His day was made when Mikage and Teito arrived at his room in the morning with breakfast.

Teito was always taking care of him; always there when he needed someone. When he received stuff from Teito, Tajio knew that they came from his heart. He moved closer to Teito and rested his head on his arm. Teito turned to look at him and gave a small smile. "You're warm…" Tajio said in a low whisper as he closed his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Teito asked him in that same gentle tone. Tajio pulled away and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't like school." Tajio looked at him and bit his lower lip; this was the first time he actually had said those words out loud to anyone other than himself.

"Is it because of those kids?"

"Yeah; they're always picking on me."

Teito brought his hands to grab a hold of Tajio and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "You shouldn't pay attention to them. They don't know any better; in fact they may be worse off then you." Teito send Tajio a smile, he disliked the idea of Tajio feeling left out. More over knowing that there were kids his age picking on him.

"No; they have their parents at home. I'm alone; I don't have anyone that I can return too. No ones waiting for me."

"I'm waiting for you." Hearing those words coming from Teito, Tajio couldn't fight back those tears.

For years he waited to hear someone say that. Since he mother had died, and his dad gone such words were no longer alive. He knew he was along, no one was there. Now hearing that someone was waiting for him only made the happiness he once lived; come again. His tears finally saw the light.

Those tears of sadness escaped. Not only had those but the ones of happiness had seen the light as well. For the first time he gave a smile, a real smile. Seconds later he felt warm fingers run their way across his cheeks, wiping away his tears. Without a second thought he threw himself into Teitos arms.

Tajio buried his face in Teitos neck; his happiness multiplied when he felt small pats on his back. "It's alright." Gentle words were whispered into his ear, as Tajio tried to control himself. Teito sooth Tajios back as he let him cry. Seeing the buy that always seemed angry open up to him, make Teito happy. Seeing that same body crying only made his heart break into tiny pieces.

They remained in such position until Teito felt soft breathing coming from Tajio. He didn't have to even speak to notice that Tajio had fallen asleep. He smiled as he gently got up making sure he didn't wake up Tajio.

As he reached the middle of the garden he noticed Mikage making his way toward them. Teito couldn't help but give a small smile. Teito stopped in his tracks as he waited for Mikage to reach him.

"Hey." Mikage spoke as he stopped in front of Teito and Tajio.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Talking to Frau about something." Mikage gave a small smile as he noticed the way Tajio was.

"What's up with him?" He pointed at Tajio with his eyes.

"He fell asleep." Teito smiled then looked up at Mikage. "So keep your voice down; you might wake him up."

"Here hand him to me." Mikage reached out to grab Tajio. Teito gave a small nod as he gently placed Tajio in his arms. Mikage quickly took a hold of him, as if it was nothing. Teito couldn't help but give a small blush, noticing that Mikage would make a great father.

"Let's take him to his room then?" Mikage broke Teitos train of thought and began to walk. Teito agreed and began to walk along his side. Reaching the end of the garden and into the stairs Teito pulled out a second flower. He smiled, as he lifted the flower to show Mikage.

"Hungry?" He smiled. Mikage nodded as he took a bite from Teitos hand.

"Can't get it by myself, can I?"

Teito lowered his hands along with his face; in order to hide a small blush making its way towards his face.

"What was wrong with him?" Mikage asked as they walked down the stairs.

Tajio moved slightly feeling that soft body no longer being there. This time it was a hard body, even so he felt it comfortable. Tajio felt as if no harm could reach him with his person holding him.

"The kids at his school pick on him. The fact that he had no one waiting for him brings him down." Teito answered as he let out a small sigh.

"He has us doesn't he?" Mikage asked as he looked at Tajio and gave a small smile.

"Yeah I told him I was waiting for him…" Teito stopped Mikage to sooth out Tajios hair.

"Shouldn't that be enough for him?" Mikage asked as he looked down on Teito.

"I think so. He started to cry afterwards. I think he cried himself to sleep."

"I see… damn brats." Mikage cursed as they reached Tajios room. Teito opened the door quietly.

Mikage made his way over to Tajios room and laid him on the bed, gently.

Tajio moved around searching for that warmness that made him sleep. He opened his eyes halfway to see Teito standing there, giving a small smile. Tajio smiled as he pulled his arms up. "Mommy…" He called out, in hopes that Teito would reply.

Both Mikage and Teito were surprised the sudden outburst. Mikage chuckled as he looked over at Teito. "He's calling you, not me."

Teito blushed; he wasn't used to someone calling him a mom; even so a part of him was happy. Without second though Teito went over to Tajio and hugged him.

"It's okay; just go to sleep." Teito kissed Tajios forehead and smiled.

"Love you mommy" Tajio said as he kissed Teitos cheek and went back to sleep.

"Love you too." Teito whispered as he let go to Tajio.

Silently they made their way out of Tajios room. Once out side Mikage chuckled as he looked over at Teito.

"What?" Teito asked, feeling eyes on him.

"I'm guessing Tajio as taken a liking to you."

"I guess… it doesn't bother me that much anyways."

"That's good; that boy doesn't have many people he can depend on."

"He had you and me."

"I know; but now he has you as his mom."

Mikage teased Teito until they reached their room.

"Anyways; who are the kids that bug Tajio?" Mikage asked after Teito had gotten his clothes out.

"The kids in his class, he says they pick on him; I'm guessing it's because he doesn't have anyone to protect him." Teito replied has he made his way over to the restroom.

"Why?"

Mikage gave a big smile, "No reason. I just wanted to know."

"Okay; I'll be out in a few."

"Take your time."

Teito closed the bathroom door; just as he did Mikage sighed and exited their room.

**SKIP THE NIGHT TIME. YEAH! The next day:**

_He wrapped his arms around the other mans neck and gave a smile. Feeling those strong arms around his waist only made him happy. Before he knew it he felt those warm lips crashing into his own. He returned that kiss with the same passion. He loved how the mans lips tasted, he wanted more from him… _

Teito woke up by a crash. "Damn…" He spoke softly; once again those dreams came to him. He knew who the other man was; he knew every thing that he dreamed off. Every night he had the same dream. He looked to the bed next to him.

"Mikage?" Teito called out noticing that he wasn't there. Seconds later he heard a second crash coming form their restroom. Getting up he walked over to the restroom and knocked on the door.

"Mikage? Are you alright?" Teito called out loud enough so that he could be heard.

Mikage swung the door open quickly as looked at Teito with a smile.

"Yeah... perfect!"

Even so Teito knew Mikage wasn't telling him something; knowing that he couldn't help but feel sadden by the fact.

"Okay… where did you go off to yesterday?" Teito decided to ask, giving the chance.

"Somewhere; I went to talk to a few people." By this time Mikage had gotten out of the bathroom fully dressed and went to sit on his bed.

Teito went to sit beside him, never removing his sight.

"With who?"

"Just some people."

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah; just perfect." Mikage looked at Teito and gave him a reassuring smile.

Both men stayed in that position for a while; looking at each other without words. Mikage brought his face closer to Teitos, without thinking about it. He placed his hands on his cheeks, stroking his cheek; Mikage was close to kissing him. Just before he did, he managed to bring himself back and pinching Teitos cheek.

"You worry too much. Come on, let's get going." Mikage quickly got up and left the room.

Teito placed his hand on top of the same cheek Mikage was just touching. He didn't care the he had gotten pinched. Teito couldn't take off his mind that Mikage was close to kissing him. Thinking that he couldn't help but blush; his heart began to beat fast. For a second his dreams about to become reality.

Shaking such ideas from his mind Teito quickly changed and went outside to find Mikage standing on the other side, talking to himself.

"Mikage?" Teito called his name out softly.

"Oh ready? Let's go see how Tajios doing then!" Mikage smiled as he began to walk towards the exit.

Teito quickly went after him and walking beside him. Both were silent as they reached Tajios school.

"You think he's okay?" Teito finally asked before they went inside.

"Yeah I think so." Mikage smiled, as the rested on the wall near Tajios room.

"Hopefully; I didn't like the way he was yesterday."

"Yeah… why don't you seat down?"

"Oh; thanks…" Teito look at the seat and then at Mikage, he smiled as he took the seat.

"I still can't help but worry about him." Teito spoke minutes after. He heard footsteps going behind him. Suddenly he felt strong hands running through his hair.

"Don't worry too much. You'll spoil him." Mikage had ruffled Teitos hair and chuckled.

Teito looked up at him. "I am not. Can't I just worry about him?"

"Yeah; no wonder he called you his mom. You act like his mom." Mikage chuckled, seeing Teitos face go red.

"Like if you don't spoil him." Teito said as he looked down.

"How exactly do I do that?"

"You're always looking out for him. You are the one that wants to always check up on him. You seem more like an over protective-" Teito stopped himself, realizing just what he was about to say.

"What am I? Why don't you keep going Teito?" Mikage asked, making his way to face Teito.

Teito gave a small laugh; he opened his mouth to speak when they heard a door open.

Looking towards they noticed it was Tajios room the opened.

"Shut up! You don't know him!" Tajio came out yelling. All the while they heard his classmates all giggle. School was over for them and like always Tajio was the first one out. Even so Teito kept sitting down and Mikage looking in front of him.

"That doesn't matter. He really doesn't care about you!" One of his classmates yelled out.

"He does so!"

"Does not!"

"Tajio…" Mikage called out, causing Tajio along with his classmate turn to look at the person that called him. "…what's going on?"

Without a second thought Tajio ran towards Mikage and hugged his leg. He then turned to face his classmate as he sticks out his tongue. "Told you."

Teito grabbed Tajio and pulled him into his arms. Tajio had no objection to it as he hugged Teito and kisses his cheek. Teito smiled as he retuned the kiss. "Is everything alright?" He whispered into Tajios ear.

"Stupid Tajio; you had to cry to your big brother!" His classmates giggled as they pointed at Mikage; who was caught by surprised on such comments.

Tajio gave a small nod as he looked over at Mikage. Afterwards he turned to face his classmates. "He's not my brother!"

"Tajio, Lets leave; I don't want any problems." Mikage finally spoke as Teito got up from his seat. Mikage walked ahead of them, while Teito hurried to be by his side.

"Had a bad day?" Teito asked he noticed Tajio sigh.

"Hey; how about I carry you on my back?" Mikage suggested before Tajio could answer.

"Yeah!" Tajio quickly responded as he extended his arms towards Mikage. Mikage chuckled as he signaled Teito to place him on his back. Mikage held onto Tajios leg to keep him from falling while Tajio giggled.

"Mikage…" Teito called out to him.

"Just let him be." Mikage answered him, causing Tajio to look at them in a confused look.

As they walked a few of Tajios classmates ran to catch up to them. "Tajio." One of them finally called out.

"What!?!" Tajio quickly snapped.

"Behave." Teito told him; Tajio looked at him and put his head down. "Sorry."

"Tajio; where's your mom and dad huh?" his classmates giggled. "Will they be home when you get there?" Once again giggles were heard from the boys.

Tajio bite his lower lip, and then turned to face his classmates. "Why aren't you parents here, huh? Shouldn't they come pick you up?"

"No; because they're making food for when I get home! We actually have someone that's waiting for us."

"I do too!"

"Really? Who?"

"My mommy and Daddy!"

All the while Teito and Mikage couldn't say anything for the fact that they weren't the age of Tajio. The only option they had was to stay quiet and swallow any comments they wanted to add. Both knew better to get the kids parents mad at you. Mikage still held onto Tajios leg while Tajio had to look down to his classmates.

Even so Mikage could feel the way Tajios breathing had changed. He knew that Tajio wasn't feeling angry; it was more as if he was feeling sad. Mikage turned to face Teito and looked up at Tajio. Teito looked at him then back at Mikage, he gave a small nod.

"Really? And who's that?! They're never coming back."

"No they're here already!" Tajio yelled down at them.

Teito, Mikage and his classmates were surprised by the sudden statement. Even so His classmates were the first to ask.

"Where are they then?"

Tajio stayed quiet for a second before he turned to face Teito then back at his classmates.

"Teito is my mom!" Tajio pointed at him and turned to face him. "Mikage is my daddy!"

All three, Teito, Mikage, and Tajios classmates, were caught of guard by what Tajio has said. Even so Teito couldn't help but give a small blush. The blush wasn't from being called Tajios mom, but for the fact that Mikage was called his dad.

"No they're not! They're not old enough to be your parents! They're your brothers!" His class mates called out before they ran away.

Tajio rested his head on Mikages shoulder, as he fought the same tears that wanted to come out every day. Teito grabbed Tajio and held him in his arms once again. "Hey don't' listen to them okay." Teito whispered as he patted his back. Both men had stopped walking to comfort Tajio.

Mikage looked at Teito with a worried look at Teito whispered into Tajios ear. Mikage couldn't hear what they were saying but all he noticed were the nods Tajio gave. Teito looked up at Mikage; his eyes said that Mikage had started to sob silently.

Mikage sighed then gave a small smile. Before Teito could say anything Mikage began to tickle Tajio. "Come on short stuff; forgot about those guys." Mikage kept tickling Tajio as he spoke. Tajio couldn't help but laugh, he had been ticklish all his life. Even so he held onto Teito.

Mikage tickled him as he spoke once again. "Hey, how about letting me carry for a change?" Tajio gave no reply, but only laughed. Teito couldn't help buy giggle at the way Tajio was laughing. He seemed much better now, and it was all thanks to Mikage.

Tajio kept laughing as he let out of Teito and extended his arms to Mikage could grab him. He knew this was childish, but he couldn't help but act like a child around the two. This was his true form. Mikage stopped tickling and grabbed Tajio.

Mikage smiled as Tajio hugged him. Once again he felt safe in Mikages arms, just like warmness Teito gave him. "Feeling better?" Mikage asked as he gave a chuckled.

"Yeah… can I ask something?" Tajio raised his head as he looked at Mikage.

"Of course."

"Did you go to-"

"Of course we went to pick you up." Mikage cut him off before Tajio could finish.

Teito looked at Mikage in a strange way. Mikage only cut someone from speaking when he was hiding something. But what exactly was he hiding?

Tajio seemed to have forgotten about his question and smiled. "You're not mad of what I said to them?"

Mikage chuckled, while Teito only smiled.

"I did give you my answer a few moments ago." Teito replied as he looked at Tajio. Tajio only nodded as he turned to face Mikage. "You?"

"Why would I be mad? It's an honor you be your dad." Mikage smiled. Tajio turned to face Teito and extended his arms. Teito reached out to grab him.

"I'm glad." Tajio giggled as he closed his eyes once again.

When he opened them again, he noticed that they were in his room once again. He looked around and noticed that only Teito was there. Tajio got up from his bed which caused Teito to turn to face him. "Something wrong?"

Tajio looked around once more to make sure if Mikage was there. "Where's daddy?" Teito smiled as he walked over to sit on Tajios bed. "He went out to get you something to eat." Teito ruffled Tajios hair as he giggled.

"Tajio. Let me ask you something. What was it that you were going to ask Mikage when we were walking home?"

Tajio stayed quiet for a moment trying to think of what it was. He gasped when he finally remember. "Because the kids in my class were bugging me again."

"About the same things?"

"No…"

"About what then?"

Tajio stayed quiet as he clenched onto his sheets. "They were saying yesterday night someone went over to their house and talk to their parents about me."

Teito sighed, remembering that Mikage had been out late at night and didn't return for a couple of hours. "And they said it was Mikage?"

"No; they didn't know they just told me a blonde man. Then Mikage came into my mind."

"So that's why they called him your older brother?"

"Yeah; but he's not my brother. That got my mad." Teito couldn't help but giggle. He got up to give Teito a kiss on his forehead.

"Either way that just shows how much Mikage cares about you."

Tajio blushed at the sudden kiss, but smiled either way.

"Teito…"

"Yeah."

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Tajio looked at him with big eyes. Teito couldn't help but find it cute, on how it seemed that Tajio was pleading.

"Of course. We're very proud of you."

Tajio smiled; but kept his eyes on Teito. "Something wrong, Tajio?"

"No; it's just that it sounded better…" Tajio remained quite then looked back at Teito. "...the way you said it before." Tajio gave a small smile.

Teito smiled hearing Tajio voice go down as he spoke.

"It is true; Mommy and Daddy are both very proud of you." Teito kissed Tajios forehead as he got up to clean around.

Tajio giggled as he got up to help as well.

"Want to set up the table for when dad comes?" Teito seemed to have gotten already used to the idea of Mikage being Tajios dad; it just seemed natural.

"Okay!" Tajio smiled as he ran to the kitchen to get some plates down.

"Tajio! Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Teito yelled as he picked up the few clothes Tajio had left thrown.

"Don't worry mommy; I'll careful!" Tajio yelled in return as he walked over to the table with the plates.

"Good, I wouldn't want you dad to get worried again; would we?"

"I guess not…" Tajio agreed. It had been years since he felt at home. He enjoyed the fact the Mikage and Teito were there for him. He felt as if they were a real family.

Both guys were silent as they finished setting up the table. The door knob began to turn and both guys couldn't help but smile.

"I'm back" Mikage said as he walked in with a pair of bags.

Teito made his way over to Mikage to grab the bags. "Welcome back." Teito greeted him, as he took the bags.

Tajio ran over to his daddy. "You took long." He said as he looked up. Mikage got down to his height as he smiled.

"Well then; I guess I shouldn't have gotten that gift for you. I'll just go take it back then." Mikage chuckled, as he noticed Tajios expression.

"No! You're excused. I want it!" Tajio pulled his arms forward, waiting for something to be placed in his arms.

"Go ask you mom. He has it in the bags." Miikage whispered in his ears. "There's gift for him as well. Just tell him that you asked me to get it for him." Tajio nodded as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Mommy! Grab that bag." Tajio called out pointing at the untouched bag.

"Why?" Even so Teito took the bag and handed it to Tajio. Tajio opened it and giggled. He took out his ice cream and smiled widely. "Hey, come down here." He asked nicely, Teito did as he was asked too.

"What is it?" Teito whispered.

"Daddy got you these, but he told me to tell you that I told him to get them." Tajio pulled out a couple of purple flowers. Teito couldn't help but blush as he took the flowers.

"Okay; thanks."

"Daddy cares about you a lot then, right?" Tajio giggled.

Teito blushed once again as he rose himself up. He noticed that Mikage was standing over the counter looking down at the two.

"You sure don't know how to keep a secret do you?" Mikage looked at Tajio who just took a step back.

"For that you shouldn't get anything."

"No! It's mine! You gave it to me already!" Tajio said as he held onto the ice cream harder.

Teito reached down to take it away and opened the fridge. "You can get it later; right now we're about to eat."

"But moooooom"

"No buts; I promise it'll still be there after you're done." Teito smiled, but refused to look at Mikage. "Now both of you go take a seat, I'll take you the food."

"Fine then" Tajio went to take his seat. He planned to eat fast so he would be able to eat his ice cream.

"Mikage… I meant both of you." Teito said, he knew Mikage hadn't left since he didn't hear his footsteps.

"I know; but aren't you going to thank me?" Mikage smiled as he kept his eyes on Teito. Teito turned to face him and gave a small nod.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to get them"

"I know but they were just their and I remembered about you. They are your favorites."

Teito blushed at the comment. "Yes; thanks. Now go take a seat please." Mikage chuckled as he went over to sit down.

Teito sighed as he ran a finger through the flowers, they were indeed his favorites.

A minute after Teito took their food. Silently they ate as Teito stole glances at Mikage then at Tajio. Once they were done Teito picked up their plates and gave Tajio his ice cream.

Mikage and Tajio went over to watch one of Tajios movie. Teito finished washing the plates, and put then away. He took out a vase and placed some water on it. He left three of the flowers out and placed the others into the vase.

As he reached the couch he gave on to Tajio, who was lying on the floor. Teito smiled on how happy Tajio looked. He went over to Mikage and handed him one, Mikage thanked him with a smile. Unconsciously Teito took the seat next to Mikage and cuddled next to him.

Mikage placed his arm around Teito and couldn't help but smiled looking at him.

"I'm glad that Tajio is happy." Teito whispered as he took a bite of the flower.  
"Yeah; I think since he got his mom." Mikage smiled as he placed the flower into Teitos hair.

Frau had once placed a flower on his hair but he didn't feel like he felt when Mikage place it. This time he felt truly happy, a blush made its way into his face. Even so, Teito refused to move away from Mikage.

"Not only that, but he's happy that his dad went to protect him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that the kids were bugging him about a blonde man going over to their houses yesterday. You're the only person he knows that's blonde."

"He knows frau."

"Yeah; but he wouldn't do that. That's something his dad would do. You spoil him too much." Teito giggled as he looked over at Tajio, his smile was the brightest he had ever seen it. "You spoil the two of us too much."

Mikage smiled at Teitos last comment. "Well I do care about you two the most."

Teito giggled as he brought his body closer to Mikages. "I'm glad; because I care about you two the most as well…"

"Teito…" Mikage asked in a small whisper causing Teito to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Teito felt his heart skip a beat; he didn't exactly know why.

"I love you, Teito." Mikage smiled. Teito blushed as he gave a big smile.

"I love you too, Mikage."

Without another word Mikage brought his lips closer to Teito. Teito smiled as he felt warm lips crash into his. Those lips were as warm and gentle as they were in his dreams. He felt warm hands place themselves on his cheek, to deepen their first kiss.

Tajio had finished his flower candy and turned to ask for a second one. When he turned he witness Mikages and Teitos kiss. Tajio smiled as he turned to face the T.V once again. The flower candy could wait. He giggled, as he played with his feet. The kept smiling until the movie was over. He got up to turn off the T.V, and face Mikage and Teito.

"I'm sleepy." Tajio yawn as Mikage and Teito got up.

"Let's go to sleep then." Teito said as he went over to grab Tajios hand. With a smile Teito extended his arms to Mikage to hold onto his arm again. Mikage chuckled as he went over to take a hold of his arm.

Smiling Tajio went into his room, crawling into his bed he looked at Mikage and Teito once again. "I'm really happy right now."

"Whys that?" Teito asked as he pulled the sheets over Tajios small body.

"Because I have the best mommy and daddy." He giggled as he turned his body to get comfortable to sleep. "And I finally have a family."

Teito turned to face Mikage, who only smiled. "We'll always be a family." Mikage told him as he went to kiss Tajios forehead. Afterwards Teito went to kiss Tajios forehead as well then went over to Mikage.

"That's a promise." Teito smiled at Mikage.

"Yeah... I'm glad Mommy and Daddy really love each other."

Teito giggled, while Mikage chuckled. Both made their way over to the door.

"Yes, and we love you just as much." Teito agreed as he turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams." Mikage whispered as he closed the door.

Finally Tajio had a real finally. A mom that loved him and a dad that loved him as much. Not only that but that Mommy and Daddy loved each other. The family he always wished for; now his classmates wouldn't be able to say that no one was waiting for him. He had parents as well.

* * *

**I tried to keep them in character.. but then I changed my mind. As you can tell Tajio does not act anything like he did in the episode. sorry. But please review. If your a MikagexTeito fan please so review.  
I get this feeling that i'm the only fan out there. Pleaseee. [x **

**I'll be adding more MikagexTeito stories later on.  
[[[: **


End file.
